


Prelude

by SucroseElytra



Series: Blood Runs Pink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Child Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucroseElytra/pseuds/SucroseElytra
Summary: What happened to turn sweet, innocent, loving Jaclynn into such a sadistic, violent psychopath? It's impossible to pinpoint just one event, so why not turn over every stepping stone?
Series: Blood Runs Pink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. How Dollface Got Her Nickname

Monday mornings, the bane of every child and teen's existence. Jaclynn- and the rest of her siblings- pushed the sorry excuse for breakfast around on their plates rather than eating. Their parents had no idea what they were doing. Despite having eleven kids, they couldn't seem to figure out how to raise them. 

Neither parent could cook nor clean, and the house certainly wasn't the right size for it's surplus of residents. The children were forced to entertain themselves with scraps they find in the yard rather than actual toys. Everything in the accursed house was a piece of shit- with one exception. A porcelain doll, the very image of their mother. A family heirloom passed on from daughter to daughter for generations. Gifted to whoever could "take the best care of it."

So, the prettiest. 

This is why all her sisters were pretty upset when their mother placed the doll on Jaclynn's lap. She tried to make the excuse that Jaclynn was the artist of the family, that she could do the best job at making it look like her. Though everyone knew it was because Jaclynn was the prettiest. Jaclynn was the favorite.

She spent years perfectly sculpting that doll to be in her image. And she grew attached. She never stopped tweaking to look more and more like her, and eventually, she started tweaking herself to look more like the doll. Even well into adulthood. 

"Y'know," Her new roommate commented, playing with the doll's hair, "this doll only looks like you because you look like a doll anyway." 

"Huh?"

"Come on! Take one look at you! You've got round, glassy green eyes, your skin is white as snow, your waist-to-hip ratio is ridiculous, and your platinum blonde hair goes down to your waist. You're not doing that on purpose?" 

After that, Jaclynn started to hear it everywhere. Or maybe she just took notice for the first time. Mostly catcalls, but the names started sticking. "Doll" "Dollie"- 

"Dollface."

Soon enough people stopped calling her Jaclynn. She never liked her name anyway, reminded her of home. 

Dollface. 

Yeah, that'll stick.


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the favorite child isn't what Jaclynn thought it would be.

Skinny jeans, messy hair, no makeup, giant glasses- Jaclynn tried hard to seem like a regular adolescent. Her mother had other plans. Jaclynn seemed unphased by the way her mother was violently tugging at her hair, trying to get all the knots and tangles out. She was being lectured about how it's inappropriate to go out looking like that. 

"Turn to me." Her mother commanded. Jaclynn complied. "Oh! My oh my, Jackie, look at you!" She took off Jaclynn's glasses, much to her daughter's dismay. 

"I kinda need those to see?" Jaclynn complained, knowing it wouldn't changer whatever was about to happen. 

"Not anymore!" Her mother pulled a box of out from behind her. Jaclynn squinted, trying to see what her mother was holding. "They're contacts! I finally got your prescription filled. Trust me, you'll like these more." Her mother reached down to put it in herself. 

"No! I mean- I can do it myself." Jaclynn interrupted. Not before long, both lenses were in and her glasses her discarded. 

"Now we just need to cover up this acne- no wait, those are freckles. What did I tell you about going out in the sun unprotected?"

"It'll ruin my perfect skin," Jaclynn responded on cue. 

"Good. Now I can finish up your makeup and put you in a nice dress, then you'll be ready to go." And her mother promptly did so. 

\- -

"I don't think I need all this, it's just an art show--" Jaclynn's protests along with her air were cut off by the tightening of a corset biting into her. 

"Nonsense! You must always look your very best! Who knows when you'll meet a handsome boy to marry?" Her mother tried to reassure.

"Isn't twelve a little too young to think about marriage? Besides, I've never liked anyone like that."

"Well then maybe tonight is the night. And remember, Jaclynn, rule number one."

"I'm a Rosalind."

"And?"

"Rosalind's don't lose."


	3. "Psychopath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclynn's been acting up recently and her parents don't even bother to find an answer.

There's been a problem with gophers in their yard. There are a million holes just waiting for a kid to twist their ankle. And with that many young kids, something needed to be done about it before someone got hurt. But of course, these parents didn't want to spend money on a professional to come to fix the issue. They would much rather just let it rest until something bad happens. And it came back to bite them, but not in the way anyone thought it would. Instead of a kid screaming because of an injury, there was a cry of terror. The parents came running to see what happened and got more than they bargained for. One of their kids, Liz, was frozen in horror at the sight of her younger sister covered in blood. In Jaclynn's hand was a metal bat, once covered in rust, now in blood. And at her feet, the recently deceased rodent with its head bashed in. 

"What did you do?" Their mother squawked, horrified. 

"What? They're annoying." Jaclynn answered deadpan.

Both parents stood shocked. It was such a surreal sight. The mother with her hands covering her mouth and father completely frozen in place. At this point, her other siblings came to see what was wrong. A little crowd was forming around Jaclynn and the animal she had killed. 

"Jaclynn..." Her father said, finally coming down into reality, "why don't you go inside to clean off, I need to talk to your mother." She shrugged it off, dropped the bloodied bat, and walked inside. her parents followed suit. Jaclynn grabbed a towel and went to dry off, while her parents sat facing each other at the dinner table. 

"What do we do?" The mother finally spoke.

"Emma, honey, listen, kids will be kids-" He said after a long moment of thought. 

"Kids will be kids? She killed a rodent and didn't react! Don't you think that's a little psychotic, Rich?" Emma yelled.

"Look, it's fine, it's perfectly fine-" Emma's husband tried to reassure her. 

"What part of that was fine? Our daughter just brutally killed a helpless animal! What part of that is 'fine' to you?" She retaliated, practically in hysterics. 

"I'm sure it was just an isolated incident, we can forget about it and move forward. And, hey, if it bothers you so much, I'll talk to her." Rich promised, getting up to examine his daughter. Her door was barely cracked open. Rich pushed in to see Jaclynn sitting on her bed with the bloodstained towel in her lap.

After he left the room, Emma's mind wouldn't stop racing. "Isolated incident?" Sure! She's just acting out in a violent way. Emma was by no means under any authority to read people's micro-expressions, but she could've _sworn_ that Jaclynn looked almost happy to be covered head to toe in blood. She beat the thing to death, that's not "acting out" that's-- well, she didn't know what it was, but no matter what, she didn't want to have to deal with it. When she had Jaclynn, she wanted the perfect daughter. Nice and polite and sweet and kind and pretty. But any little bump in the road just made her try again. Why else would they have so many kids? In the hope that one of them turns out absolutely perfect. 

Jaclynn better clear things up with her father, because Emma couldn't be bothered to start over from scratch again. 

"Hey, sweetheart." He spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Yes?" Jaclynn turned to him. There was still a maroon stain on her cheek. 

"Why did you kill it?" He asked straight up, sitting next to her. No sugar-coating here. 

"Felt like it," Jaclynn shrugged, "Besides, it wasn't doing anyone any good." _What if there was something wrong with her?_ He didn't want to ask, but he had to know. 

"Do you regret it- do you feel bad, I mean?" He asked. She waited.

"No." _Please, don't make me say it-_

"Do you feel good?" 

A Beat.

"Yes." And with that Rich stood up and walked back to his wife. 

"So?" She asked, hopeful. 

"She's completely insane." 

And just like that it was done. No tests, no evaluation, no help, just one moment that made her parents change their minds. 

And little kids are impressionable. If they tell her that she's crazy, sick, that she needs help- she'll believe it. And when you believe something like that enough, you might just become the monster the world makes you out to be. 


	4. Self Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclynn's intrusive thoughts start becoming more and more welcome.

There was never even a diagnosis of anything. She didn't deserve to be here, she didn't do anything. She wasn't _that_ bad. Sure, she'd kill an animal here and there, or she'd lie, steal, and cheat to get what she wanted. But she wasn't violent. She would never hurt another person. Okay, she'll admit that she thinks about it, but who doesn't? Who doesn't get intrusive thoughts like that? 

Maybe she had always been a little tiny bit sadistic. But who knows, maybe if her parents dealt with their child's issue like a healthy family, she wouldn't be here, and things wouldn't get any worse. Because she wasn't crazy. She just liked different things. Her heart works differently and maybe, just maybe, if someone, anyone did something about it, she wouldn't be in this gross hell school. 

She hated it here. A private boarding school. It doesn't matter that 'hate' is a strong word- she has a great hatred for it. The uniform was tight, ugly, and uncomfortable. It consisted of an opaque white buttondown, hideous pleated beige skirt, tight black dress shoes, a skinny black tie, and scratchy off-white stockings. She swore to burn the thing the second she got out of this hellhole. 

And no one had any control over their temper. She didn't even know what she did to warrant being cornered in the hall by an upperclassman. Or why he was getting ready to fight her. She didn't care, honestly. So, she just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. Then he threw a punch. 

And something inside of her snapped. 

It's like all those intrusive thoughts were now in the front of her mind. And she no longer had control of them. He hit her. So. she did the only reasonable thing she could think of at that moment: hit him back.

Now she stood no chance in this fight- she was smart enough to admit that. She was _tiny._ He was so much physically stronger than her, but he was also quite the dumbass. So, all she had to do was outsmart him. 

Jaclynn hit him low at her first opening, and as soon as he was down to her level, she started to hot him where it mattered. The shock from the first hit below the belt seemed to shock him enough for her to hit him again and again with no time for him to react. He tried to fight back, but she was just too _fast._ His fight-or-flight failed, so he froze. 

It seemed to come to a halt when she socked him in the nose _hard._ Hard enough to break it. It was bleeding profusely, and there as an audible crack. This finally brought a teacher in to pull her off him. He was taken to the nurse, and she was taken to the disciplinary office. 

"So, Miss Rosalind," The principle scolded, "you will have after school detention every day for the rest of the month. Tell me, was it worth it?" Jaclynn looked down at her bloodied knuckles.

"Yes."


	5. Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclynn gains some traction on the schoolyard.

Mean girls suck. Mean girls at private school suck more. More specifically, Amelia Dimon, the queen bee, sucks. You mess with her, and you mess with the whole school. No one dared dethrone her because her loyal followers would make your life Hell. After all, there's nothing more dangerous than a petty girl with a cellphone-

-Except for an asocial girl with a pocket knife. 

And, yeah, Jaclynn did something petty. She won't deny that. Amelia was mouthing off, and Jaclynn has a headache. So she put gum in her hair. Amelia swore to get Jaclynn back, but she knew the former was all bark and no bite. The rest of her day was okay. Nothing bad happened- until a group of boys tried to jump her behind the back building. 

"So you're the little runt that stuck gum in my chick's hair?" The ringmaster said, trying his absolute best to sound intimidating- but Jaclynn couldn't take him seriously. He looked just like every other teenage boy, but more acne on his arms. 

"You're overreacting." Jaclynn tried to walk away but was ultimately yanked back into place. 

"Maybe if you weren't such a cold bitch, boys would like you. Then you wouldn't be so jealous of Amelia. I mean, she's got the best of the best." He ran his fingers through his hair as if to show off how "attractive" he is. And Jaclynn couldn't hold back any longer- and she laughed.

"You're fucking delusional!" She giggled, "I don't give a shit about boys- and definitely not you. You look like everyone else- I don't even know your name!" She tittered as she pulled as rose gold butterfly knife from her bag and flicked it open. "Now fuck off before I claim self-defense." 

One of the boys in the group was dense enough to pursue her anyway, claiming that she doesn't know how to use that thing. In an attempt to hit her, he exposed the underside of his wrist, which she promptly slit. 

Badly. 

And yeah, she took a punch, but who's the real winner, because she has a bruise and he's bleeding out. Like a lot. It was gushing out like a faucet. H eventually collapsed from the loss and Jaclynn looked up at the other boys. 

"You won't say anything, right? I mean, it is my word against yours." She said, sickly sweet. 

"Not a word."

The next day at school, people were spreading rumors. 

"I heard he bled out and died." 

"Really? I thought he was just comatose."

"His parents are totally suing the school."

"Does anyone know who stabbed him?"

Jaclynn couldn't help but smile. 


	6. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclynn crosses a line.

Her silencer was on. Was she really going to go through with this? Beating up kids at her school was getting tiresome. Jaclynn wanted more. But she'd never done something like this before- or well, that's a lie. She did kill that one kid, but she didn't mean to kill him. She only meant to hurt him a little. She just made a wrong cut, and now he's dead. This poor boy, he thought he was meeting up with a girl who had a crush on him. So when resident psychopath Jaclynn Rosalind emerged with a gun- he was caught quite off guard. 

"Woah, Woah, Jackie, what's the gun for?" His voice trembled as he put his hands up. The sheer fear on display made Jaclynn feel like she was high. 

"What can I say? I'm curious." She aimed the gun at his chest. 

"So, what? Are you gonna shoot me?" He stammered as the reality of the situation set in. 

"Well, yes- but that's not the goal. I'm gonna kill you, this was the easiest way." She replied as if that was a normal thing to say to someone. He didn't know what to do to get him out of this situation. So he tried to plead with her. 

"No, no, wait please, I... I don't want to die!" He sputtered, "What do you want? I have money, please, I'll do anything, just let me live!"  _ Fuck.  _ Jaclynn couldn't understand how people felt bad doing this. Sure, she can't feel empathy, but that's no reason why it feels this  _ nice  _ to hurt someone- "Please! If you let me go, I- I won't tell anyone what happened. Why are you doing this?" Jaclynn was snapped from her high when he started speaking again. She couldn't answer his question, so she simply shrugged and pulled the trigger. 

The bullet impacted him right above his collarbone and he  _ screamed.  _ Jaclynn quickly moved to cover his mouth with her hand before placing the gun at his temple. 

"Okay..." Jaclynn said in a low voice, "There is nothing you can do, nothing you can say that will get you out of this alive. We're in the middle of nowhere. No one can save you. But, if you're quiet and still, I'll make it painless for you. Just one shot through the head and I'll be done with it. On the other hand, if you try to scream, or run, or fight- I'll shoot out your knees and watch you slowly bleed out. Make your choice." She removed her hand from the crying boy's mouth, who stayed silent. 

He let another sob slip past his lips when she dug the gun more roughly into his temple. He looked at her one last time with desperation in his eyes, silently pleading for his life. A sadistic part of her wished that he ran, just so she could drag this out for even longer, but, she keeps her promises. He fell dead in her arms moments after she pulled the trigger. 

Jaclynn let the corpse fall to the ground. That... didn't do much. She liked it more when he was alive- when he was scared and pleading for mercy. 

But whatever. What's done is done. 


	7. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclynn finds her niche. At the expense of someone's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this is incredibly self-indulgent. Also lady whump. Have a nice day and wash your hands.

Eva woke up unable to move. She immediately shot up from her tired state once her surroundings came into fruition. She tried to stand, only to discover that she was bound tight to a chair. She tried to scream for help but soon discovered that she was gagged with an old rag.

Her attention turned forward when she heard footsteps. There, before her, was a young first year from her school-- what was her name? Janis? Julie, maybe? Jae- no Jaclynn. They had a class together every once in a while but weren't even acquaintances.

Jaclynn seemed to be a little nervous as she approached Eva. As if she didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. She inspected Eva, noticing some blood dripping down the front of her head; she wiped it away with the palm of her hand, still silent as Eva shot her a death glare. Without saying a word, Jaclynn revealed a Swiss Army Knife she had hid in her sleeve. Eva looked her up-and-down not entirely sure of Jaclynn was about to do what she thought she was. Eva's suspicions were confirmed when Jaclynn stabbed her clear above the collarbone. Jaclynn smiled when Eva whimpers, finally speaking. 

"You're my first, you know." Jaclynn started. Eva looked at her confused and scared, "Well, not my first kill- but there's something wrong with me. I don't want to kill you. I only wanna make you suffer for a while. And if you die in the process- then so be it." Jaclynn finished as Eva began to struggle and cry. "If I take out that gag," she started noticing how much Eva was mumbling behind it, "can I trust you not to scream?" Eva slowly nodded, not knowing if she could answer that honestly. Jaclynn did so and Eva panted with the fresh air.

"How should I start?" Jaclynn said almost to herself, "I have no idea what I'm doing." she giggled and shrugged as if lives were on the line, "Let’s start traditional." She grabbed a pair of pliers and made her way over to Eva. The latter struggled, terrified as to what might happen next. 

Jaclynn gripped on tight to one of Eva's fingernails and slowly pulled it out. Eva winced and whined in response. Jaclynn continued one at a time, yanking each out at different speeds, and coaxing out different responses. Once she had moved to the other hand- pulling out one particularly slow- Eva finally spoke up.

“ _Fuck!_ What do you want?” Eva shouted, making Jaclynn and look up at her, "Any information? Please I'll tell you anything! No one's secrets are worth this!" She paused every few seconds to wince or whimper. 

“Y’know… I never actually considered why I felt compelled to do this. I don't regret it, though, I like this part." Eva only stared, stunned at the other's response. 

“Please…” Eva began to sob, “Is there anything I can do to get you to stop? I’ll do anything you ask!”

“If I think of something, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Jaclynn smiled as she got back to work.

After all ten of Eva's nails were laying on the ground, Jaclynn began to play with the exposed, bloody cuticles. She took the loose skin of Eva's ring finger and peeled it down to her first knuckle. And the flaying seemed to give Jaclynn an idea. She stood up and repositioned herself to Eva's side. Jaclynn then cut slow and deep into Eva's bicep, before wedging up the muscle and peeling the skin off it. Eva couldn't hold back any longer and wailed in pure agony. The skin continued to pull across Eva's elbow and down to her wrist. Jaclynn ran her hands across the newly exposed flesh as Eva was fading in and out of consciousness. 

"This part should be pretty tame, actually. Especially compared to that." Jaclynn smiled when Eva let out a half-choked scream at the sharp stinging of rubbing alcohol being poured over her flesh wound. The pain was beyond anything Eva had ever endured. She had been struggling so much that the ropes holding her in place rubbed her skin raw. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she'd pass out or die. 

Jaclynn silently eyed up the wound, taking in the diluted blood dripping down onto the concrete floor. Smirking, she carved out more chunks of flesh and muscle. Eva's throat had been too strained from screaming to make any more noise than strained gasps and whimpers. 

"Found it!" Jaclynn chirped as she reached into the wound with her bare hards and grabbed the bone. Eva released a raspy wail from the bottom of her throat as Jaclynn jerked it around trying to get it loose, ultimately snapping it in two. She was able to pry the lower half up trough the torn muscle, making the ragged edge stick out her mangled limb. 

Eva was on the brink of passing out when she felt two sharp pinpricks in her neck back to back. Around two minutes later, she shot back to attention, heart beating way too fast. 

"The first one was tranexamic acid. Stops bleeding. The second was an epinephrine shot. I want you to be awake. for this." Eva noticed the two discarded syringes on the table. "Took me forever to get these things. I've never been above stealing, but the medical department is so heavily secured." 

Eva couldn't stop trembling. If she could talk, she'd beg for death. Jaclynn looked at the blood-soaked body with sadistic satisfaction. She made eye-contact with Eva, long enough to see her silent plea for release. And decided to take pity on the poor girl before her. At this point, Eva's murder was more of a mercy kill. Jaclynn cupped her victim's cheek, who recoiled away from the gentle touch, bracing for more pain. Jaclynn dried Eva's tears with the pad of her thumb and kissed her temple. 

"It's gonna be over soon. Promise." 

With that, Jaclynn unsheathed a butterfly knife hidden under her skirt. It was elegant, sharp, and very close to Eva's throat. Eva tilted her neck back as if to accept her fate, and Jaclynn cut. One swift line across her windpipe and her carotid arteries. But she wasn't bleeding too fast. She couldn't breathe, and it _hurt,_ but that shot used to keep her alive was doing a good job at it. Minutes of silent bleeding out and suffocation passes before her heart finally stopped, along with all the pain. 

Jaclynn looked at the corpse and laughed. Soft at first, but turning borderline hysterical in a matter of minutes. Some would say this was the moment she turned from "violent psychopath" to "full-fledged serial killer." 

They wouldn't be _wrong,_ per se. 


	8. Infamous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclynn meets someone special- and changes her name for good.

Jaclynn was considering turning back. It was pouring and freezing. High-heeled ankle boots splashed in the dirty puddles, as she tucked herself under her parasol. The lone figure on a stormy night, making her way to a remote location at meet up with-- who knows? She had been receiving unsettling letters over the past two weeks. Most of them two or three paragraphs of personal information, like her middle name, where she grew up, her schedule and syllabus. Everything that would freak a normal person out, but Jaclynn could always just kill or maim the sender if things got out of hand. 

Or so she thought. 

The most recent letter finally caved her in. Pulling it out of her pocket to reread the address, Jaclynn ended up reviewing the whole typed up letter. 

_Jaclynn Anna Rosalind,_

_You have made quite the name for yourself around here. Do you consider yourself a serial killer? The campus police do. So do the feds. Not me. I know that you have no real interest in homicide itself. No, it's everything that happens before that has you hooked. I've been watching you for quite some time now. It would be in your best interest to hear me out._

_I need to talk to you. There is a back alley in between the vacant store block and the exchange dorm on Newell Street. Meet me there tonight at quarter past one. Come armed if you don't trust me, but I promise, I just want to speak with you._

_Yours,_

_Red_

How did "Red" -whoever that might be- find out about Jaclynn's... side work. Of course, she came with a knife on her hip. And a gun. She had zero reasons to trust Red. Why the fuck would anyone willingly want to meet in a secluded location with someone they know for a fact is deadly?

Jaclynn turned into the alley, which was thankfully hidden from the rain, and propped herself against a wall, blade en toe. Lo and behold. from the other end lane, a tall woman came. She looked about ten inches taller than Jaclynn, which wasn't saying much, taller than average nonetheless. Her left eye was a rich shade of blue, deep and ashy. Her right looked more glassy. A softer shade a baby blue. Gentle eyes, much like Jaclynn's own- but Red had no hint of bitterness behind hers. Something Jaclynn couldn't relate to. But the centerpiece of it all, her mess of crimson hair. It wasn't wholly curly, but more than wavy, ending just past her shoulder blades. It was full and voluminous, well-maintained, yet wild. 

"I work with some very high profile people. We could use your help." She spoke. She had an accent, something posh. Jaclynn couldn't quite tell what it was- not British, but certainly not from anywhere nearby. 

"Help how?"

"I guess there is no way to make it sound nice or legal, but you just need to keep doing what you do. Torture people. Keep 'em as pets for a while. The only difference now is that you're getting paid and it's specific people. I can provide you with everything you need. Including a house and the target. I'll make sure you never get caught." The deal sounded too good. Jaclynn didn't believe it. 

"How can you be so sure? And how did you find me out?" I know everything about everyone. I know my way around the law." 

"Okay," Jaclynn lowered her guard for the first time that night, "I'll bite. I'll do your dirty work." Red smiled. 

"I'm sure it will be great working with you, miss..?" Red trailed off, waiting for a name or alias. A beat. Then Jaclynn smiled back at her. 

"Call me Dollface." 


	9. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of BTHB, but still canon.

It was dark. Really dark. New moon, cloudy coverage, plus a power outage. Micah had to rely on the light from his phone to find his way back home. And, sure, the duskiness was a little scary, but he was sure he could take care of himself–

He could have sworn he just heard footsteps. But when he turns around, nothing is there- just inactive streetlights and brick buildings. He shifted back to the direction he was walking and picked up the pace. He only managed to get a few feet before he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

His fight-or-flight kicked in, and he chose to fight. Micah forced his shoulder back as roughly as he could, but the figure behind him seemed undeterred. Moving its other hand to cover Micah’s mouth, the grip on his shoulder moved down to his bicep. 

Whoever was trying to take him was strong. Really strong. They were able to force him back into an alley between two buildings despite his efforts to fight back. The person unclasped Micah’s mouth and instead took a grip in his hair and slammed his body into the wall, twisting his arm behind his back. 

Micah, only now realizing that his mouth was free, screamed. 

“Help! Help me! Please, someone, help-” He was cut off by another thrust into the wall, this time making his knees buckle underneath him. From here, his kidnapper forced him to the ground. Under the cover of the intense darkness, Micah couldn’t see their face. Couldn’t make out a single feature. Whoever it was, they were straddling his waist at this point. They reached down to his throat, golding something Micah could only see as a blurry silhouette.

A sudden piercing pain ripped into his neck. It was a fucking syringe. He let out an all too loud whimper. A dark part of him thought ‘If I was going to get kidnapped by a stranger in the middle of the night, why would they need to use a needle?’ He almost wished that they continued to beat him unconscious, or just tie him up and throw him in a trunk- he just doesn’t like drugs, okay?

His fighting slowed and eventually ceased as the drug settled into his system fully. They picked up his beaten body and carried him away. And Micah was unable to protest. 


End file.
